


Shark Week

by lowercase



Series: Trans!!! on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Whump, mlm author, period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercase/pseuds/lowercase
Summary: "You're upset.""Shark week."





	Shark Week

"You're upset."

"Shark week."

Otabek hums knowingly as Yuri flops face-first onto the couch of their shared apartment. Yuri's just gotten home from a run, and is evidently not doing well. On top of the crazy hormones associated with his cycle, he's soaking wet. Otabek absentmindedly wonders why he decided to go for a run in the pouring rain, but there's no use dwelling on the past. Especially not now that the couch is wet too.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I took some painkillers before I left." The smaller boy's voice is muffled with his face pressing heavy against the couch. He lets out a groan for added effect. What a drama king.

"We should at least get you dried off."

Another groan. This time a bit louder.

Well someone's gonna have to take care of this if Yuri won't do it himself. And it looks like that's going to have to be Otabek. He walks over to the couch, careful to keep his footsteps quiet, and picks up the giant wet cat he calls a boyfriend. Surprisingly, Yuri doesn't fight. Instead he just slumps over Otabek's shoulder and accepts that this is his life now.

Before long, Yuri is being sat down on top of the closed toilet and Otabek is pulling a fluffy towel out of the cabinet. Yuri's hair seems to get harder to tend to with each passing day, but the young couple loves this lion's mane far too much to even consider cutting it. Otabek is especially fond of the golden mane that adorns his boyfriend.

He dries off Yuri's hair with love, honestly taking more time than he needs to. No matter how upset Yuri gets, having Otabek play with his hair can always calm him down. At least a little bit. Yuri's hair is still a little damp and tangled, but it'll have to do for now.

Otabek removes his boyfriend's wet hoodie, shirt, and socks, discarding them somewhere they can be taken care of later. He's always telling Yuri not to exercise with his binder on, but he never listens. The rain has soaked all the way through, so the binder has to come off too. Otabek gently unzips the side zipper and peels the wet material away from Yuri's small frame.

Yuri lets out a shaky breath and curls in on himself a little, shying away now that he's without his binder, but also a bit relieved that he can breathe properly again. The older boy gives him a reassuring kiss on the forehead before leaving the bathroom, presumably to find some dry clothes.

He can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of Beka's kindness. His boyfriend shouldn't have to take care of him like this. He's bad enough on a regular day. Even the most patient people can barely handle him when he's like this. He's beginning to wonder if he's just a burdun to Beka. 

Before he can get too deep into this hole, Otabek returns with a baggy shirt and a pair of soft sweatpants.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine." He doesn't do a very good job of selling it.

It takes him a little while to get changed. It takes him even longer to pull himself together. He feels disgusting. Dirty. Like he needs to take a shower, even though he took one just before his run. At least if the mirror was fogged up he wouldn't have to see himself like this.

He tries to take a deep breath to steady himself, but a sigh comes out instead. He doesn't want to leave the bathroom, but he knows his boyfriend will get worried if he doesn't come out soon. Time to face the music.

He finds his afforementioned boyfriend waiting on their shared bed, scrolling through his phone to look preoccupied. Yuri slinks over to the bed and flops onto it, much the same way he did with the couch earlier that night. Otabek pulls him into his arms and Yuri buries his face in his boyfriend's chest.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch."

His voice is muffled, but there's no mistaking what he said. Otabek's heart sinks a little and he pulls his boyfriend in as close as he possibly can. He feels Yuri's shoulders shake and his breath hitch. He's crying.

They sit in silence for a long time. Otabek keeps one hand wrapped around Yuri's waist, while the other slowly runs through long golden hair. Yuri presses his face into Otabek's shirt even though he knows the tears are starting so soak through and he's probably a little snotty. He lays there for a while, crying silent tears.

When he finally looks up, warm brown eyes are there to meet him. There's no judgement behind those eyes. No resentment. Only love. Warm bronzed hands cup against his pale cheeks, wiping away the tears that are still there. Strong arms pull him up just enough for a gentle kiss.

"You're beautiful."

That gets dry but genuine laugh out of Yuri, and the older boy swears it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Life isn't perfect, there's no use denying that, but the soft smile the two share is enough to show that they both know they'll make it through.

Life isn't perfect, but sometimes it's pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked on tumblr for headcanons about this scenario, and i ended up being inspired enough to make it into a little drabble of its own!


End file.
